Cellular telephone plans and other usage based service plans often include promotions for the customers. For example, phone calls made after a certain hour, or during the weekend may be less expensive than phone calls made during regular business hours. Telecom operators and other service operators often define these promotions to encourage subscribers to use the services under the condition of promotions. For example, a telecom operator whose network is less loaded during the weekend may create weekend promotions to encourage their subscribers to make lower priority phone calls during the weekend, so as to offload the network during the week. The same example applies for an electricity provider or any other service provider.
Today, it is the responsibility of the subscribers to remember the conditions under which they can receive promotions. There exists an advice of charge mechanism to notify subscribers upfront regarding the cost of the usage of a service under the current condition (time of day, location, etc). With advice of charge, subscribers can be informed about the cost of the service usage before accessing that service. However, the advice of charge mechanism is generally not capable of advising the subscriber of potential promotions he could potentially benefit from.